My one and only
by Emiliya69
Summary: Jyler fluff, one shots- Moments between the couple.
1. Chapter 1

**When Tyler's Ill...**

Tyler's Pov

I legged it towards the bathroom falling to my knees as I grasped the seat and threw up. I was shaking and sweating all over. I felt a cool hand on my back and a wet cloth drabbed around my neck. I leaned back against Jeremy as he took hold of my elbows and hefted me up. "Can you stomach anything?" Jeremy asked.

I shuddered at the thought of food.

"I take that as a no" Jeremy lead me back into the bedroom pushing me down onto the bed getting behind me to place my head in his lap as he applied another cloth to my forehead, stroking my hair in a smoothing manner.

I smiled as Jeremy took care of me sick. But the position we were in I couldn't resist, even as he thought entered my head I was turned on. I wound my arms up around his waist and quick before he noticed unbuttoned his fly. "No" Jeremy swatted my hands off. "Not now, your sick" Then he moved, I flopped down to the bed watching him as he buttoned hiss fly back up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jer come here please" I pleaded. "I wont do anything"

Jeremy sighed. "Try to sleep, okay?" He lifted the covers up and over me pulling them up to my chest then went into the bathroom to wet the cloths again placing them back.

"Stay with me" I grabbed his arm before I disappeared. "I cant go to sleep without you there"

"Okay" Jeremy smuggled in next to me. "Now sleep" Jeremy reached across and closed my eyelids shut.

And you know what, I didn't open them again, until I woke up. I even got a good nights sleep even ill, all because of Jeremy. My one and only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealously…**

Tyler's Pov

I watched annoyed as Jeremy stood talking to Matt glancing down at my watch now and then because if Jeremy didn't hurry up they were going to be late for the dinner at the Gilbert's. I drummed my fingers against my watch agonizing to go over and drag him into the car, kicking and screaming If I had too.

I was just about to do that when Matt put his hand on Jeremy's forearm. Now, I wouldn't be worried if Matt was straight but he wasn't. And even more worrying Matt was single. But he wouldn't go after his ex-girlfriends younger taken, I might add, brother. Would he?

That's when Matt moved his hand down Jeremy's arm to his hand. I stormed over there hauling Matt's arm that was on what was mine. My throw was a little bit too rough and Matt stumbled grabbing onto the nearest car but failed and sprawled on the ground.

"Tyler" Jeremy yelled, angry.

I grabbed Matt's shirt. "Don't ever touch him, ever again, you got that?"

"I was showing him my engagement ring" Jeremy turned Tyler around to face him, his eyes were gleaming with anger.

"That's not what it looked like"

"Believe what you want" Jeremy let go of me roughly then stalked off.

I ran after him. "Jeremy wait"

He stood still.

"Jeremy" I put my hand on his shoulder turning him to face me. Jeremy resisted.

"Let go of me Tyler" Jeremy's voice was low and menacing, I let go of him.

"Please Jeremy I'm sorry"

"Oh so you believe me now, you know" Jeremy turned to me poking a finger into my chest. "What does it say about our relationship, that when a guy puts his hand on me, you take it the wrong way. Do you seriously think I'll let anyone flirt with me? Do you seriously think that I would cheat on you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I got down on my hands and knee's kneeling at his feet. I put his hands in mine, getting him to look at me. "It wont happen again"

"Yes it will" Jeremy sighed and kneeled opposite me. "But I'll forgive you" He pressed his lips to mine, I kissed him back tenderly.

My one and only Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to start this again because I suddenly got inspiration again and just did. I want to do Jeremy's point of view and then I'll stop it there or maybe I'll continue, who knows? **

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows. **

* * *

><p><strong>When Tyler's vain…<strong>

Jeremy's POV

Tyler was un-believable. We were going to be late because he spent too much time getting ready. He took forever to choose the perfect outfit then he spend what seemed like hours on his hair all because he had to have his looks just perfect, he was worse than any girl I knew.

"We are so late"

"Oh stop your worrying"

"But Tyler it was un-necessary"

Tyler gave me such a dirty look I shrunk back from his gaze.

"I have to look good"

"What because you usually don't" I shrugged, not understanding his 'need'.

"You calling me ugly?"

"What, no!"

"Because I'm not and your my boyfriend, you wouldn't be going out with me if I wasn't this good looking which I am"

"It's not all about looks"

He turned to me. "Everything is about looks" Then he strode off as I shook my head after him in despair.

There was no point of arguing with him about this.

My boyfriend was shallow; I should just take it has a fact and just get over it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I never meant to say that…**

Jeremy's POV

"Why don't you just go back to the bloodsucker? Oh yeah I forgot, she's dead" Even as the words came out of Tyler's mouth he clamped a hand around his mouth. "Jere I-"

"Save it" I cut him off leaning down to pick up my bag.

"No Jeremy" Tyler latched onto my room as I turned towards the door. "Let me go dammit"

"No" Tyler's grip tightened. "Listen to me-"

"You're sorry I get it but it's a lie now let me go" I said to him calmly, taking deep breaths as to not lose my temper.

"It just came out Jeremy, I never really meant it."

I managed to lurch my arm free from him and I ran out his house and I didn't stop till I reached mine.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Elena came to the front door as I slammed it behind me.

"Nothing" I barked at her cursing Tyler for making me talk to my sister like this. "Just leave me alone"

Elena wouldn't let up though, she never did. "Is It Tyler? What did he do?"

"It's not him okay" I told her and ran up the stairs before she could question me further locking my door behind me.

I knew Tyler was telling the truth, I knew he didn't mean it but damm it hurt.

I was still sore from Anna dying so having her brought up my boyfriend for whatever the reason, I couldn't handle it because I still missed her.

Tyler didn't understand, that was all.

I knew I would forgive Tyler, after all he was my one and only.


End file.
